KH:Light and Darkness
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: My own Kingdom Hearts story. Amikai is the chosen one and her world had disappeared by the darkness, so she must join the prince to help him restore all worlds and defeat the villain who is behind it. One villain wants Moro's throne to rule all... Meet Disney characters to fight along side, fight against, and you will find the light.
1. Chapter 1

***Chapter 1: Summer Arrives***

* * *

><p>In the middle of the strange dark place with stained glasses and there stood a 14 year old girl with light blue hair, and green eyes. She looked at the 6 stained glasses that had women in gowns. They look like princesses. The girl is confused. What does all this mean? Why is she here?<p>

_'Do not be afraid, Amikai.'_ A voice in the girl's mind said.

"Who's there?" Amikai asked. "Where are you?" The voice speaks again.

_'You are the only one who could open the door of light. You have the key to unlock it.' _It said. Amikai looked around again and then there is a door appearing right before her eyes. A pink door with brown vines around it. Amikai came up to the door and wrapped her fingers around the knob and pulled the door open, and a bright light shines through. Amikai shields her eyes from the light and peek with one eye.

"Hmmm." She wondered. She walked towards the light and now found herself in a different room. Below her is a stained glass of a character. "Where am I now? What is this place?" She asked. Appearing in front of her is a plain crown with gray stones. Looks like an old crown. Amikai approached it and about to touch it until it disappeared.

_'The time will come when you defeat the darkness. Your heart is not strong enough to obtain the item you just seek.'_ A voice said in her mind. _'You have many to face. You have the key to open the door. And remember...do not be afraid.' _Below Amikai's feet, darkness started to swallow her. Her feet sinks a little. She opened her mouth to scream, but there isn't a sound coming out of it. The darkness is pulling her down to wherever its taking her. Amikai tried to crawl out until everything around her turned black...

* * *

><p>One morning, Amikai woke up and yawned a bit. What a dream that was. But no matter to her, because today is a special day for her. The last day of being a freshman. The teenage girl got up and to change out of her pajamas and began to change into a school uniform. A white buttoned top with a black tie, and a black skirt, and long white socks with brown boots. Amikai puts her hair up in a ponytail after brushing it to make her hair soft and rush out of her room to meet with her older brother and parents who are eating their breakfast.<p>

"Amikai, you got to hurry up. Today's the last day of school." Her mother said. The father sat down and drank his coffee as Amikai took some toast with jelly.

"I just couldn't wait for this day. Summer is finally here and Kokoro won't be alone anymore." Amikai said with a smile. "He and I will do everything together. Like going to the beach, or go out to the movies and all that." Her brother chuckled a little. He has blue eyes, and light teal hair.

"Hey, I'm already having my summer vacation, Ames. I'm becoming a senior and that means you only have two more years to go." He said. Amikai rolled her eyes at him. After school, she will be in 10th grade. No longer to be a freshman.

"We're all lucky to live in this island, Kokoro. We have a beach below, a movie theater, arcades, a fair." Amikai says by coming over to the door to look down to the balcony to see the buildings below the hill and the ocean view. They live on the hills where the neighborhood is, and the town is below where the beach is. This island is like Hawaii, but different.

"Amikai, you're going to be late for school." Her father said. Amikai checked the clock. It's almost seven. Amikai grabbed her backpack and rushed out the door. "Kokoro, it's weird for us to see you home instead of going to school." The father said. Kokoro laughed a little.

Amikai ran down the street and found a bus down the street. She made it to the bus and climbed inside and sat down in front. The bus took off. Amikai heard students around her talking and laughing joyfully. No more school for two months. Amikai took out her sketchbook and started to draw. While doing that, she got her mp3 player to listen to the song called "Sanctuary" by Hikaru Utada.

"After school, I'm going straight home and sleep all day. Summer is finally here."

* * *

><p>Somewhere far away from Amikai's world, there is a castle. Gardens everywhere, and guards here and there. On the balcony, there is a 16 year old prince wearing formal clothes and a red robe with a crown. He has blue eyes, dark teal hair. Since his father died in deathbed, Moro is on his own to take over the kingdom, but not yet a king once he finds a princess to marry. But, where is he going to find the right girl? In this world, there's just servants, peasants, and the poor. Right now, he is expecting someone after he hears a message from one of his servants.<p>

"Your highness." A female voice said. The boy turned to see his servant there. "He has arrived with friends in the throne room. They are waiting for you."

"Thank you." A boy said. He left his balcony to leave his room to meet some allies down in the throne room of his.

In the throne room, the prince found three figures waiting for him. One is a short mouse with round ears, the other is a white duck, and the third is a tall dog. By the mouse, there is a gold dog with a red collar. The prince came to the mouse and shook his hand.

"Thank you for coming, King Mickey."

"Have you received my message, Prince Moro?" The mouse asked in a high pitch voice.

"I have, Mickey. Now, I hear you need my help once more. What happens now?" Moro asked. The duck cleared his throat. His voice is funny since he is a duck.

"Your highness, there is a keyblade. It could save all the worlds and keep the Heartless out." He says. "Only one warrior could have that key. But, he is not in this world." Moro crossed his arms and made a thoughtful look in his eyes. So, this warrior has a key to save all worlds. Only he could defeat the Heartless.

"Where can I find him?" Moro asked.

"We have to track down this key and its master down in one world. We have to contact Leon. He knows where to find him." Mickey said. "Moro, are ready for your new mission? Fight along side us?" Moro gripped on his sword and smiled.

"I was born ready..." He said in pride. From the doorway, a shadow watched and disappeared down the halls.

* * *

><p>From the crystal ball, there is Amikai seen in her school, smiling all the way. Around the crystal ball, there are figures behind the shadows. But, not the good kind of figures...<p>

"That's the twerp who will be having a key? Who would've thought of that?" A male voice asked.

"She is a special one. But, it's her heart..." Another male voice said.

"Turn her into a Heartless. That will make things easier." A female voice laughed.

"Don't forget that prince will be looking for that little ghoul!" A deep male voice laughed. "That boy is no prize himself!"

"That girl could be a use to us." A female voice said. She stepped out of the shadows. She is wearing a black robe with purple highlights, holding a staff where the raven crow is sitting on, and she has horns underneath the black cover up on her head. This woman seems beautiful, but she is an evil witch. "Prince Moro defeated me once, but since he will be having a new ally with him, the two never stop me or you. We have the Heartless to control..." She says forming a evil smile. She turned around to see a man with a black slim mustache coming in the light, forming a smirk. His has slick black hair, yellow eyes, and wearing royal clothes with a black cape and a silver staff with a red stone in top.

"That foolish boy will never know what'll come to him." He says. "The throne of his will be mine, and the girl will be taken care of." He watches Amikai in the crystal ball. "She will be locked away in the darkness along with the Heartless...no light will ever save her. Not even...my nephew. I, Marvic, will be king!"


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2: Encounter with the Darkness***

* * *

><p>Amikai walked in her room and collapse on the bed after her last day of school. What a day this is been. Before she could change out of her uniform, she decided to take a nap. Her eyes are closed, and got into a deep sleep. Coming into her room, Kokoro silently walked in and jump on her in bed, making her scream and hit her brother with fists. Kokoro fell off the bed and laughed at his sister's angry face.<p>

"Kokoro, you jerk! What's wrong with you?!"

"How was your day, little sis?" Kokoro asked. "Glad to be out of school?"

"I'm tired, Kokoro. Just let me take a nap." Amikai starts to lay back down until Kokoro pull her off of bed. "Hey!"

"Look, I'm taking us to a little trip." Kokoro said. "I want to show you something down at the beach." Amikai groaned in annoyance as she watched her brother leaving her alone. "Change out of that uniform!" Kokoro said from the hallway. Amikai got up and look through her drawer to get the clothes to change.  
>She is now in her gray top with a blue short sleeve jacket, a red skirt, white tall socks, and red tall converse, and black fingerless gloves. She meets her brother down in the living room.<p>

"Okay. Where are we going, Kokoro? It better be important." Amikai asked.

"I told you. The beach." Kokoro said. "Come on, let's take our bikes." The two walk out of the house and got their bikes. They ride down the road to pass the houses and cars. They ride down the street hill where they can see the view of the ocean ahead of them.

* * *

><p>Amikai and Kokoro are riding along the beach with their bikes and stop by the docks. Kokoro stood by the edge as his sister follows. They stare at the ocean and the seagulls flying around them. Amikai turned to her brother.<p>

"What're we doing here?"

"Amikai, listen. There's something I want to talk to you about." Kokoro said.

"What is it?"

"Well, I've been thinking that...we should leave this place someday and visit other places." Kokoro said. "There are different worlds out there that need to be discovered. After you're senior year, we could all go out there and see them all." Amikai stares at him in confusion, but didn't say a word. Kokoro turned away to get off the dock and Amikai followed him to get on the sand of the beach. "See, our world is just...an island. All we have is this beach, the ocean, schools, homes, and buildings everywhere on this big island of ours."

"Are you saying you want us to leave this place for good?" Amikai asked. "I love our home. We have friends, family, and we can even do anything we want here."

"Not for good. Just...you know, on a vacation." Kokoro replied. "We hardly spend time with each other because we have school and such. When we were kids, we were never apart. I was always there to protect you." Amikai smiled at him.

"Same here." She said. "You're such a good brother, Kokoro. And we could figure out a way to explore different places. I ain't going anywhere without you."

"You better swear on that, Ames. I'm thinking of the same thing." Kokoro said with a smile. The two crossed their hearts. It's a promise.

* * *

><p>Marvic watched as his nephew is talking to the servants about watching the castle. Moro is changed into a casual outfit for adventures, but leave his silver crown behind. The prince puts on his brown fingerless gloves, and got his sword and shield. The top is blue and black, a blue cape, black jeans, and brown boots.<p>

"But, your highness, you have to pick your princess this week! You must choose a wife!" One of the servants said. Moro took a wand out and attach it on the strap on the belt.

"I know, but this is important right now. I'll worry about the princess thing as soon as I come back." He said. "Now, watch everything while I am gone. I will return as soon as possible. The darkness is merging through other worlds. And there is a Keyblade Master out there who can help us."

"But, what would we do if your uncle comes here?" The other servant asks.

"Marvic won't come here again like last time. He won't take away my father's crown or try to get rid of me. The guards will be watching 24/7." Moro replied with a look. "I have to go now. Please watch the kingdom, and keep your eyes and ears open for my evil uncle." Marvic chuckled evilly as Moro got on his horse to leave the castle.

"You will never become king, Moro. It is I, who will be the new king of this world!" He said disappearing in the shadows. "The time will soon to come..."

* * *

><p>Amikai is reading one of her comic books on her bed after she and Kokoro got back from the beach. They had a nice talk back there. Amikai moved her emerald eyes to the window to see the sun was soon to set. But, the sky is getting darker, and darker... Is there is a storm? The dark clouds blocked the sun and the sky, and there is lightening hitting the streets, and there is a black tornado appearing at the beach. Amikai got up from her bed and look out her window, feeling the wind hitting her face.<p>

"What in the world?!" She cried out.

"Amikai!" Her parents cried out. Amikai left her room to see her parents and brother in the dining room in fear.

"What's going on?"

"The storm is about to hit us! We have to leave now!" The father says by heading out the back door. "Come on, we have to leave!"

"But, the tornado! It's over at the-" Amikai was about to say until the window broke into a million pieces. A tree branch is sticking out. "Oh god!"

"Amikai, come on!" Kokoro says by grabbing Amikai's arm to drag her outside. The family ran down the backyard and climb on the fence to be on the sidewalk. Before Amikai could climb up, she turned back to see little shadow creature forming up from the grounds with yellow glowing eyes.

"Oh my god!" Amikai gasped. Kokoro jumped down from the other side and turned to see Amikai still in the property and the creatures at slowly approaching her.

"Amikai, run!" Kokoro yelled. Amikai pass the shadows to get back in her house, but there are more shadows coming. Amikai didn't have a choice but to run in the house to get out from the front door. "Amikai!" Kokoro cried out. Amikai didn't turn back. She opened the door and rush out the house to get to the streets. More shadows are appearing.

"What are these things?!" Amikai wondered in fear. She felt one of the shadows grabbing her ankles, making her fall. She felt them on her back like they are pinning her down. She tried to get them off of her, but the darkness is swallowing her... But, there is a bright light appearing right before her eyes, and the shadow creatures are gone. Amikai got up and brush down her skirt until she is holding something in her hand. A big key.

_"Keyblade." _A voice said. That voice from her dream. Amikai looks down at the keyblade in wonder. The shadows appear around her once more. Amikai grips on her weapon, she must fight these things. She swung her keyblade at the creatures. When she defeated some of them, they all fade off.

"Whoa..." Amikai said in awe. She then noticed the tornado coming close to her. Amikai gasped and about to make a run for it until she felt her feet are off the ground. She screamed as she was flying towards the dark tornado. Everything around her is spinning, until everything had turn black...

* * *

><p><strong>*Traverse Town*<strong>

"Hey, you okay?" A voice asked. Moro moaned a bit and sat up. He found himself on the ground of the ally. Next to him is a girl with black hair and teal streaks in a low ponytail, and brown eyes. She is wearing a gray top with blue zipped vest, shorts, and black tall socks with blue boots. She smiled at the confused prince. "At first I thought you were dead, but you were breathing so...that's a good sign." She said.

"Ugghh, my head." Moro groaned as he rubbed his head. "Where am I?"

"You're in Traverse Town."

"Huh?"

"It's the only world where we lost our worlds, so you must have lost your world." The girl said. "I'm Erika. What's yours?" She helped Moro up on his feet. "Are you some kind of knight or something? I see your shield, sword, and that wand of yours."

"No, I haven't lost my world. The darkness swallow me up, and no, I am not a knight. I'm Prince Moro."

"Prince?!" Erikia gasped. She made a curtsy to him. "Y-your highness! I'm so sorry-"

"Hey, it's okay. You didn't know." Moro said. "But, since you know who I am, I need some help around here. This world may be in danger as well. I can feel the darkness..." Erika nodded at him and lead him to town to get her friends who will help Moro. Little did they know, they are not the only ones who need some help.

Amikai is in the second district of the town, leaning against the wall, panting to catch her breath. At least she is unharmed from the tornado, but she is worried about her family back home. She placed her keyblade on her back with the strap. She looked around the district and see the lights flashing. Where is she?

"Oh boy. What is this place?" She wondered. She turned back to see the doors open there is a man with long hair and a sword that looks like a gun.

"So, you're the one who has the keyblade." He spoke. Amikai grabbed the handle of the keyblade, preparing to defend herself from this man.

"Who are you?" She asked. "I don't want any trouble, okay? I'm lost and-"

"There's no trouble involved, kid. Now, let me see that keyblade." The man said, reaching for the weapon, but Amikai backed away.

"No way! I need this to fight off these creatures who attacked me!" She told him giving him a glare. "Get near me, I will knock you out!"

"Alright, looks like someone needs to take a nap." The man said. Before Amikai could react, she felt something hard on her head, knocking her out. She fell on the ground. A girl with short black hair wearing ninja clothes, smirked in amusement.

"Well, that was easy, squall." She said to the man who picked up Amikai in bridal style.

"Come on. We have to take her back to the room before the Heartless appear." He says. The two took Amikai to the building of the hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3: Allies***

* * *

><p>Marvic watched his nephew walking alongside with Erika from the crystal ball with a dark grin. Their world may be gone, but Marvic had plans to take the crown to be king of all worlds, until there is a deal with enemies he joined in who wants to take down the keyblade warrior. A dark figure came in the room and watched the crystal ball.<p>

"They are searching for that girl who is holding a key to the door." She spoke.

"How could a girl save all the worlds that are now lost? She's just a child!" Marvic laughed. "My dear Maleficent, the last time you tried to kill the nephew of mine, he instead killed you, but you came back because of me..."

"He has a strong heart, Marvic. I have not yet failed you, but our Heartless will not fail us. The girl and the boy won't stand a chance against the darkness." The witch said with a grin. "Moro's crown will be yours soon enough." Marvic chuckled evilly.

* * *

><p>Erika grabbed her gear in her little house as Moro is looking out the window. Erika got her bow and arrows and a dagger with her. Her gear aren't very ordinary, they are full of magic, even the arrows. She and Moro left the house and head down the second district of the town.<p>

"Who's going to help us?" Moro asked.

"Leon and Yuffie. Trust me, they know why our worlds are gone." Erika replied. "So, you are looking for a seeker who will save our worlds and those that are lost to the darkness?"

"Yes. That's why I'm looking for the keyblade. Someone was chosen by the keyblade, he will be the one who could save our worlds." Moro exclaimed. The two walked in the hotel building. Moro looked down the hallway to see a girl there. She is wearing a pink dress, and her brown hair is in curls. Erika came to her.

"Well?" Erika asked. "Are they here? My new friend needs help."

"There's someone you have to meet in Leon's room. Follow me." The girl said. Moro followed the girls inside the room. There is Leon and Yuffie by the bed where Amikai is laying, unconscious. A keyblade is against the wall beside the bed. Moro came over to the weapon to touch it until he lays his eyes on Amikai.

"...This is...the chosen one?" He asked. "Never thought it could be a girl."

"Yeah, we're surprised too." Yuffie added. "So, she's the one you're looking for or what?" Before Moro could reply, Amikai groaned a little and have her hand over her forehead. She sat up and opened her eyes.

"Oohh, god. My head..." She moaned.

"Chosen one." Moro spoke. "What is your name?" Amikai turned to him and gasped. She backed away from him and the others in the room.

"Who-who are you and what do you want from me?" She asked.

"Whoa, easy!" Yuffie spoke. "We're not gonna hurt you. We brought you here to help you and tell you what has been happening."

"But, let us introduce ourselves first." A girl in pink said. "I am Aerith."

"Yuffie!"

"Leon." Amikai stares at Leon and Yuffie in silent.

"Wait, you're the guy who knocked me out cold! Why did you do that?" She asked with a glare. "You want my-"

"We're looking for you, kid." Leon said. He picked up the keyblade, but it disappeared. It appeared in Amikai's hand, making her gasp. "It has chosen you."

"The keyblade..." She murmured. Moro smiled at her.

"Tell us your name, chosen one. I'm Prince Moro. And this is my new friend, Erika." He gestured. Erika gave the girl a nod.

"I'm...I'm Amikai."

"Amikai..." Moro says. "That's a pretty name." Amikai blushed a little. "Now, since we're all here at the same place, I come here to seek your help. The worlds were taken away by the darkness, and others are at risk."

"Worlds?" Amikai asked. That could mean her world is gone too, and she will never return, and her family is gone. "So, we're all stuck here."

"No. We can save our worlds, but there is a place where we can destroy the darkness." Moro said. "There is a man named Ansem. He created the creatures called the Heartless, and there is the door he is looking for. There is a book about his research of light and darkness."

"But the pages are missing." Aerith said. "They're scattered everywhere and could be found in different worlds."

"Who had them?" Amikai asked.

"We don't know. You and Moro have to search for them in each world you have to save from the darkness." Leon spoke. "Amikai, you're the only one with the keyblade and will save the worlds from the darkness." Amikai stares at the keyblade, then at Moro who stares at her.

"I don't know...I didn't ask for this." She says. "But, I will do anything I can to save my home and family."

"Great!" Moro said. "Now, before we get started, we have to-" Moro was cut off when Erika's yelp is heard. The shadow creatures appeared from the floor, and other creatures in armor appeared. Leon took out his sword to attack the shadows. Amikai gripped on the keyblade in shock. It's those creatures from her home. Moro got out his sword.

"Let's go!" Leon said as he kicked the door open. Yuffie and Aerith ran out of the room. Amikai got up and followed Erika and Moro to leave the hotel.

"What are those things?" Amikai asked.

"Heartless!" Moro said. "If you see those thing with heart logos or shadow creatures with glowing eyes, those are them!" The teens found Leon fight the Heartless with his sword. Erika got her bow out and load one arrow that glows blue and releases it. The arrow hits three shadows.

"Whoa..." Amikai said in awe.

"A leader is around." Leon said. "Let's split up and find it."

"Let us handle it! You go to the first district since it's safer there!" Moro said.

"Wait, what?" Amikai asked, not hearing correctly.

"Okay. Be careful, you three." Leon said and ran up to the doors to meet up with Yuffie and Aerith.

"C'mon, Amikai, let's find the leader of these Heartless!" Moro said. "Erika, you up for this mission?"

"Count me in!" She replied with a smile. Amikai didn't a word. She is not prepared for this at all. She's not trained to fight, and now the battle is starting in this world. Moro and Erika ran down the ally to get to the third district to find the leader of the Heartless.

"You coming or what?" Erika asked as she turned back.

"I don't want to do this now!" Amikai says.

"Hey, we'll all fight together!" Moro says as he came over to grab Amikai's hand. "I'll help you fight! Just stick by me." Amikai blushed a little as she looks at his trusting face. She nodded at him. Erika watched the two coming towards her. "Let's go!" Moro says, rushing down the ally. Erika and Amikai followed him to run from the Heartless who start to appear.


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 4: Battle of Armor***

* * *

><p>Arriving at the third district of the town, there are creatures, known as Heartless, appearing before the fighters. Erika got her arrow loaded with magic, Moro's sword is out, and Amikai got her keyblade in her hand, watching the Heartless surrounding her and the other two. Moro swung his sword at the Heartless, and Erika shot arrows at them, but Amikai gripped on her keyblade. Few of the creatures came to her ready to pounce on her.<p>

"Amikai, you have to fight!" Moro said. Amikai groaned a little and swung her keyblade at the Heartless who were thrown back. One shadow jumped on her back, and Amikai grabbed it and threw it on the ground and hits it with her weapon, and it vanished in defeat. "Good job, Ames!" Moro said with a smirk. Amikai made a shrug, but smiled a little at him.  
>On the rooftop, Marvic watched them in silent, but he snapped his fingers and there are pieces of armor appearing in the sky. Time for a challenge. He watches the fighters defeat the Heartless, and they destroyed all of them. Marvic smirked as the armor was spotted by Erika who looks up at them nervously.<p>

"Uh, guys?" Erika spoke as she looks up at the night sky. Moro and Amikai look up and saw armory parts falling down and made a body. A metal body with floating hands and feet and a metal head. It started to stomp towards the three fighters who dodged its feet. Amikai ran to the fountain and watched the Heartless Guard Armor spinning its hands around.

"Amikai, help us!" Moro called. "You have to fight this thing with that keyblade!"

"I can't!" Amikai cried out. "I'll get killed!"

"You won't! Believe me, you won't!" Moro said by rushing towards her. "We will stop this thing together. Believe you will live on." Amikai looks into the eyes of Moro and she slowly nodded.

"I won't leave you." She said. They both ran towards the Guard Armor as Erika uses her spell arrows to shoot it in the head.

"We have destroy every single part of its body, guys!" Erika said. Moro got out his sword and swung it at one of the hands. Amikai stood there with her keyblade and look down at the feet. She took a breath and charge it and swing her keyblade at the feet making them both fly off towards the wall. She hits the feet that are trying to kick her off, but failed as Amikai destroys one of the feet.

"Whoa..." Moro says in awe. Amikai's keyblade started to glow and there are white lasers to hit the Guard Armor. The Heartless started to shake and slowly fade away, and there is a heart floating up in the air. Amikai has her shock, yet awe look on her face after what she had done with her keyblade. It's the power of light.

"How did you do that?" Erika asked. "That was awesome!" Before Amikai could reply, Marvic appears behind her. Moro got his sword out with a glare.

"Marvic..." He growled. "What are you doing here?" Marvic chuckled at his nephew. Amikai moved away from him.

"Looks like you have found your warrior after all, Moro." Marvic said. He has his eyes on Amikai. "You may have defeated the Heartless, young lady, but you will never going to make it. Your world is forever gone. My world is protected by the magic of Moro's..." Moro came in front.

"I've defeated you once, Marvic! You will never take my crown of the kingdom! We will save the other worlds that need our help!" He said. "My world is not yours. Not all worlds are yours to take over. I will stop you again!" Marvic uses his staff to summon the dark portal behind him. As he backed away, he looks at Amikai.

"We will meet again, my dear Amikai. Fare thee well, my nephew." He says and disappeared in the darkness. Moro puts away his sword and sat by the fountain. Amikai and Erika came over to him.

"Who was that jerk?" Amikai asked. "And how does he know my name?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Moro said. "Well, since this world is safe now, I don't know what else-" He stopped when he noticed Leon and Yuffie coming over. "Hey."

"So, you three destroyed the leader of the Heartless, but there are more in different worlds." Leon said. He turned to Amikai. "You."

"Y-yeah?"

"Your keyblade can destroy all with that power you use. We saw light from the second district." Leon exclaimed. "You, Moro, and Erika must save the other worlds from darkness. The Heartless must be stopped. Moro was looking for a key, and Amikai, you have that keyblade he was looking for, and it chose you."

"I...I don't know about this." Amikai said. "But, I have to get my world and family back. I'll do whatever it takes." She said by giving Moro a nod. "I'll travel with you, Moro."

"Hey, don't forget about me, warrior." Erika said. The three started to shake hands.

"All for one and one for all!" Moro said with a chuckle. Amikai blushed a little. Now her adventures is about to begin.

* * *

><p>From the crystal ball, there are figures in the shadows watching Amikai, Moro, and Erika talking. Marvic is there with the figures who spoke.<p>

"That little kid took down that Heartless." One said. "Who have thought?"

"Her world is gone. Once she will face us, she will be gone as well. Her heart will belong to the Heartless." A female voice laughed.

"And that prince's world was never gone because of his magic."

"Prince Moro won't stand a chance against me this time, my friends." Marvic said. "Maleficent gave me a second chance to get rid of my nephew once and for all. And those princesses will be captured. We need their hearts to open the door. Once the darkness merges through, I will finally become king. As for Amikai, she will be put down along with Moro."


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter 5: Learning Magic***

* * *

><p>Moro arrives at the door with a flame engraved on it. He uses his sword to light it up with magic. Amikai and Erika watched in awe. The doors opens, there is a cavern with a little house across the lake. Moro turned to the girls.<p>

"Before we set on a journey, we have to meet someone who was meeting us in the house over there." He said. "Amikai, you need some magic and practice with it. Merlin will give you some things you need on the journey."

"Merlin?" Amikai asked. "He will help me get magic?"

"Yeah. He's a great wizard with all kinds of magic. He gave me some magic when I started my first adventure when I leave my world." Moro said with a smile.

"I could use some for my bow and arrow." Erika said. "We'll never know what or who we will run into."

"Right. Now, let's head inside." Moro said by walking in the cavern. Amikai and Erika followed him in. They walk on the bridge to get to the house. There is a blocked entrance that is nailed shut. "Huh. Guess we have to go around the back."

"Should we knock first?" Amikai asked, but Moro and Erika went around the house to get inside. Amikai followed them by going through the purple curtain. Inside are full of books, a chalkboard, a table with tea cups and a tea pot, and there is an owl sitting on the chair.

"Hello? Merlin?" Moro called. "It's me! Moro! I have two friends who can help. One of them has a keyblade!" A puff of smoke appeared behind them. There is a wizard with a long white beard, mustache, wearing a blue robe and hat.

"What is all that racket?" He asked with a look, coughing from the smoke. He notices Moro, Amikai, and Erika. "Oh. Prince Moro. It is you."

"Hello Merlin. It's been a while." Moro said with a bow.

"Pleasure seeing you again, Moro." Merlin said, bowing back. He turned to the girls. "And who might be these two lovely young ladies?"

"Merlin, this is Erika and Amikai. But Amikai here is chosen by the keyblade!" Moro said.

"Ah, so you're the recent one." Merlin spoke. Amikai stares at the wizard in silent. "I have heard about you, Amikai."

"You...have?" Amikai asked. Merlin chuckled at her. He sat in his red chair as Amikai and the others sat around the table.

"I've heard of you since you were a little tot." The wizard said. "Such a curious thing you were, and you are still curious about other things." Amikai blinked a couple times. Merlin heard about her since she was little? "You have a world that disappeared, correct?"

"Well...yeah." Amikai replied. "But, how do know about me?"

"Oh..." Merlin spoke. "I...I wish I could tell you, but...it's too soon to tell. You are not ready for it. I will tell you one thing." Merlin got the teapot and cups out for Amikai, Erika, and Moro and pour hot tea in each cup. "You are chosen by a keyblade, and you are the only one who could save all worlds and stop the Heartless."

"So, what Leon and Yuffie are saying are true then. When we fought that giant Heartless, I do feel powerful." Amikai said. "And Moro, did you say something that the guy created those things?" She turned to Moro who nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't where exactly where he is. And as for the pages of his, I don't know." Moro said. "And worst is that my uncle is out there somewhere. He wants my crown since my father died." Merlin got his pipe out to take a puff.

"Marvic is still around to take over your castle, isn't he?" He asked.

"Yeah. But, my world is safe for now, and he can't do anything about it." Moro said. "I'll deal with my evil uncle after the whole mess is done. Amikai needs some of your magic to bring on our journey."

"Oh, why of course." Merlin spoke. He gave Amikai three gems that are red, blue, and yellow. Amikai place them on her keyblade, and they disappeared. "The magic I gave you are now part of your keyblade. You have fire, blizzard, and thunder."

"Thank you." Amikai said.

"Would you like to learn them, my dear?"

"Oh sure!"  
>Merlin took Amikai, Moro, and Erika went to the room and there are objects moving around for target practice. Amikai aims her keyblade at the wardrobe use blizzard on it. Teapots and cups float around, and Amikai uses thunder on them. She then uses fire on the books.<p>

"Excellent! You are a fast learner, Amikai." Merlin says. "Use your magic wisely, and remember not to waste much."

"Sure thing." Amikai said.

"And...can I have some magic too?" Erika asked.

"Well, I do have something for your bow and arrows, my dear." Merlin says by taking out arrows that are made of steel. "These are not like any other arrows you use before, these can aim on foes you chose, and they are obtainable after using them."

"Great. Thank you, Merlin." Erika said by taking her new arrows.  
>As they return to the house, they were greeted by Donald and Goofy who were waiting for them. Moro came over to them.<p>

"Hey, what're you doing here?"

"King Mickey requests to help you with a journey!" Goofy said. "Did ya find that keyblade master?" Amikai and Erika came over to see a duck and a tall dog. Moro brought Amikai over next to him.

"Donald, Goofy, this is Amikai. A Keyblade Mistress." He said.

"Keyblade Mistress?" Donald wondered. "Never knew it could be a girl..." Amikai crossed her arms.

"Sorry that I'm not a guy, duck boy."

"Hey!"

"Hey, hey." Moro says, getting between Amikai and Donald. "Easy, both of you. Let's all get to know each other and we will get along just fine, okay? And that is an order!" Amikai uncrosses her arms and let out a sigh.

"Yeah." She says. "Well, let's start over. I'm Amikai."

"Donald Duck."

"Name's Goofy."

"Erika." The five members have their hands out.

"All for one, and one for all!" Goofy announces. Amikai smiled at him. "We have a Gummi Ship waiting outside the gates. We are going to travel other worlds."

"Right." Moro said. He turned to Amikai. "Donald and Goofy are coming with us by order of King Mickey. And you will come along. You now have magic, and Erika will always be by our side."

"If you need any help, don't be afraid to ask." Erika said. "This is my first journey as well, but believe me, I know how to fight." Amikai looked at everyone, she got her keyblade out in silent.

"You still up for this?" Moro asked.

"Sure." Amikai said with a smile. "I'll do anything to save my own world from darkness. But, the other worlds need our help, so...I will have to start with them."

"That's good to hear!" Goofy said, chuckling.

"Good luck everyone!" Merlin says. "And be sure you come back from time to time." Everyone left the house to return to Traverse Town. Amikai follows her new friends down to the district to get to the main gates of the town. The journey is now...


End file.
